Corps brisé
by dcasimir
Summary: Hello tout le monde me revoilà avec un petit OS Olicity qui j'espère vous plaira. Felicity cache quelque chose, elle ne dit rien, mais Oliver n'est pas dupe, il doit savoir, il veut savoir... Et il va savoir... Mais ce qu'il va apprendre est pire que tout ce qu'il imaginait... Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous me laisserez quelque review.


Corps Brisé

Mes journées commencent toujours de la même façon, me lever tôt, boire un café tout en mangeant des pancakes au sirop d'érable, en lisant mes e mails et en me tenant informé de la situation de l'entreprise qui est pour le moment sur le point d'être meilleur qu'hier et avant hier. J'espère que ça continuera dans se sens. Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit le cas. Après avoir pris le petit déjeuné, je file sous la douche et enfile mon costume, je déteste vraiment le porter, autant dire que je préfère celui qui je porte la nuit, même si ces derniers temps je ne l'ai pas beaucoup mis. La situation de la ville s'est grandement améliorée ces derniers temps probablement parce que les voyous en tout genre ont eu peur de Arrow. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas été très sociable avec eux. Je n'ai pas hésité à les torturer pour les dissuader de recommencer leur connerie ici dans ma ville.

Je monte dans la voiture où John Diggle m'attend, il me gratifie d'un sourire avant de démarrer. John qui était autrefois mon garde du corps est devenu en l'espace de quelque mois mon meilleur ami mais surtout un allié inestimable. Il m'a aidé et m'aide encore dans mes missions nocturnes. Nous arrivons devant l'entreprise.

 _\- Bonne journée Oliver !_

 _\- Ouais je vais en avoir besoin, le seul point positif c'est que je vais passer du temps avec Felicity..._

Il me sourit, en même temps je n'arrête pas de lui parler d'elle, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Tu sais tu devrais vraiment l'inviter un soir... Je vois qu'elle te plaît. Et je ne pense pas que tu la laisses indifférente._

 _\- Nous sommes juste amis John, pourquoi penses-tu qu'une amitié homme femme ne puisse exister ?_

 _\- C'est pas que je n'y crois pas, je dis juste que dans ta façon de te comporter avec elle, et surtout lorsque tu es avec elle, tu es diffèrent._

 _\- Parce qu'elle me rend heureux, c'est mon rayon de soleil cette fille. Bon j'y vais. On mange ensemble ce midi ?_

 _\- Pas de soucis._

Je m'engouffre dans l'entreprise, salut quelques personnes sur mon passage puis me rend au département informatique, mon cœur tambourine différemment à chaque pas m'emmenant vers elle, mon petit rayon de soleil. John a raison pour moi elle représente plus qu'une simple amie mais je suis sure que pour elle, il n'en est rien. Nous discutons beaucoup elle et moi enfin c'est surtout moi qui parle, elle, elle ne fait que m'écouter et aussi m'épauler dans la gestion de l'entreprise mais, je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle. Juste où elle vit, et aussi qu'elle adore son travail. Mais ça s'arrête là et pourtant, ça fait plus de six mois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Je pousse les portes du service, puis entre dans son bureau qui est vide... Elle n'est pas là... Je sors mon téléphone et la contacte immédiatement, j'espère qu'elle va bien. En six mois de temps Felicity n'a raté qu'une seule journée de travail apparemment sa mère n'était pas en forme et elle lui a tenu compagnie.

Je laisse sonner un moment avant de tomber sur le répondeur, merde, ça non plus ça ne lui ressemble pas, Felicity est toujours près de son téléphone, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'en éloigner. Je replace mon téléphone dans ma poche et monte en salle de réunion, je salue l'équipe puis m'installe en bout de table.

Je suis attablé au Big Belly avec John, nous mangeons ici au moins une fois par semaine lui et moi. La serveuse nous apporte notre commande, je commence à manger mais le cœur n'y est pas, Felicity ne m'a pas rappelé, ni laissé de message et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, pourtant je sais qu'il n'y a pas lieu de l'être puisque John est allé chez elle enfin près de chez elle et il y a vu sa voiture de stationnée.

 _\- Tu devrais peut-être passer chez elle avant de retourner au bureau !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a peut être pas envie de me voir..._

 _\- Ne dis n'importe quoi... Puis vu l'état dans lequel tu es actuellement je te conseille fortement d'y aller... Au moins pour te rassurer et surtout pour ne pas que tu passes ton après midi à t'inquiéter_.

Je ne finis pas mon hamburger, je me lève et pars en direction de la sortie, Dig me suis un sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je me doutais que tu n'aurai pas résisté..._

Je descends de voiture, me dirige vers son immeuble et monte les marches rapidement, j'appuie sur la sonnette et attends un long moment, personne ne répond. Étrange quand même parce que sa voiture est bien garée en bas. J'appuie de nouveau sur la sonnette mais toujours aucune réponse, il est clair qu'elle n'est pas chez elle.

Je rebrousse chemin de plus en plus contrarié, ce n'est pas le genre de Felicity de m'ignorer, lorsque j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée je me stoppe, Felicity est là, près des boites aux lettres, elle ne m'a pas vu pour le moment, je m'approche d'elle et pose un main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute, bon sang je n'ai pas choisi la meilleure des solutions pour faire part de ma présence. Elle se retourne et ce que je vois me met de suite dans une colère noire. Son œil est tout bleu, et légèrement entre ouvert.

 _\- Felicity, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?_

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'un jeune homme que je ne connais pas fait irruption dans l'entrée et s'approche de nous. Il la prend par le bras pour l'amener vers lui et passe une main autour de sa taille.

 _\- On y va ! Tu prendras ton courrier plus tard._

Elle se retourne sans un regard pour moi et suis ce connard vers les ascenseurs. Merde je ne connais pas ce type, Felicity ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas lui qui lui ait fait ce coquard. Non ça ne peut pas être lui, impossible que ça le soit, elle n'a jamais eu aucun bleu avant ça, elle a probablement du se blesser. Je retourne à la voiture, m'assois et pousse un soupir d'exaspération, je m'inquiète quand même pour elle... Je ne supporte pas de la savoir blessée... Et j'espère vraiment qu'elle s'est blessée, sinon cet ordure va me le payer.

 _\- Tu l'as vu ?_

 _\- Oui... Elle va bien, elle a juste un coquard..._

 _\- Un coquard ? Comment s'est-elle fait ça ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose là dessus ?_

 _\- Non, elle n'en a pas eu le temps, il y a un type qui est intervenu... Sûrement son petit ami._

 _\- Depuis quand Felicity à t-elle un petit ami ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien Dig... Tu sais qu'elle ne dit jamais rien sur elle... Emmène-moi à l'entreprise._

Je passe toute mon après midi à travailler, je noie ma déception dans le travail. Je suis déçu que Felicity soit déjà prise mais je m'attendais à quoi au juste ? Cette fille est tellement gentille et surtout magnifique que je devais bien me douter qu'elle ait un homme dans sa vie, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis jaloux... Dig avait raison... J'aurais du m'y prendre plus tôt avec elle... Mais bon, si elle est heureuse, je n'ai aucun droit d'intervenir dans sa vie. Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je souris en voyant qu'il s'agit de Felicity.

 _ **« Oliver, désolée pour tout à l'heure... Tu n'aurais pas du me voir dans cet état, je suis tombée sur la table de salon hier soir et lorsque j'ai vu ma tête au réveil il était hors de question que je vienne travailler. Désolée aussi de ne pas t'avoir rappelé mais Cooper était avec moi et il est du genre très jaloux. On se voit plus tard ».**_

Alors ce gars s'appelle Cooper, je me demande ce qu'elle entend par _« il est très jaloux »_. Un doute me monte à l'esprit, cette information n'est probablement pas anodine. Je me lève tout en appelant Dig, je lui demande si il peut faire une recherche sur ce Cooper. Si ce salaud a osé poser un doigt sur elle, je jure que je vais le tuer. Lorsque j'arrive au QG je trouve Dig devant l'ordinateur, il semble dubitatif sur ses recherches.

 _\- Oliver, tu n'as rien d'autre que son prénom ? Il y a je ne sais pas combien de personne portant ce prénom !_

 _\- Fais un tri, on recherche un jeune homme entre vingt cinq et trente ans._

Il fait ce que je lui demande et au bout de quelques minutes il se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Ok ça réduit le nombre à cinquante personnes. Tu vas passer chaque visage en revu ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je m'assois à côté de lui et ensemble nous regardons celui qui pourrait être le petit ami de Felicity. Je tombe dessus au bout de quelques minutes.

 _\- C'est lui... Cooper Seldon vingt six ans, habite sterling depuis un an, pas de passé judiciaire..._

 _\- Il a l'air clean ce gars Oliver..._

Je me lève d'un bond et vais enfiler ma tenue de Arrow, il a l'air peut être clean mais mon instinct me dit de ne pas lui faire confiance et en général je fais confiance à mon instinct.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Faire une ronde... Je suis énervé et j'ai besoin de me distraire, j'espère qu'il y a aura de quoi soulager mon irritation du moment dans les rues._

Dig lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dis rien, il sait que lorsque je suis ainsi rien ne pourra me calmer que de taper sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, sauf que ce soir il m'est impossible de me calmer sur un mannequin. J'enfourche ma moto et m'éloigne rapidement des Glades, je pars vers les beaux quartiers de Starling, là ou est situé l'appartement de Felicity. J'ai besoin de la voir, de savoir qu'elle va bien. Je monte sur l'immeuble faisant face au sien, me poste de façon à avoir vue sur son appartement, m'équipe de ces fameuses jumelles que Dig m'a offert il y a quelques mois.

Ça y est je la vois, elle est assise sur le canapé ses jambes repliées sous elle, elle tient un livre dans ses mains et semble être absorbée dans sa lecture. Je souris en la voyant si paisible et si belle, une tasse fume à côté d'elle. De temps en temps elle prend une gorgée de ce que contient la tasse et la repose sur le petit meuble. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, je suis rassuré.

Je suis sur le point de reposer mes jumelles lorsque je vois un mouvement sur sa gauche, je me décale légèrement et je vois Cooper brandir un téléphone et il me semble qu'il lui hurle dessus. Felicity a tourné la tête et je peux voir son visage s'attrister d'un coup. Elle se lève et tente de s'enfuir vers la porte la plus proche mais Cooper à du sentir qu'elle allait lui échapper parce que avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, il l'a attrapé, par la bras la ramené vers elle et la giflé avant de lui donner des coups de poings dans le ventre. Merde quel salaud ! J'avais raison de ne pas lui faire confiance !

Je repose les jumelles rapidement, prends mon arc et cours vers sur le toit je m'avance, tire une flèche et me laisse glisser sur le câble qui est positionné sur l'immeuble de Felicity. Je cours ensuite vers la trappe, l'ouvre et me laisse glisser le long de l'échelle, je me précipite vers le troisième étage et donne un grand coup de pied dans sa porte qui vient se fracasser sur le mur. J'arrive dans le salon, je saisi Cooper, lui décoche un coup de poing avant de lui tirer une flèche dans le genou. Il s'effondre sur le canapé en hurlant de douleur. Je m'agenouille près de Felicity qui à le corps meurtri et le visage en sang. Elle a une ouverture à l'arcade sourcilière, qui saigne abondamment, une bosse commence à se voir sur son front, elle est recroquevillée sur le sol se tenant le ventre à deux mains, elle semble si fragile ainsi... Je jette un regard noir à Cooper qui hurle toujours de douleur, je voudrais le tuer, mais pour le moment Felicity est bien plus importante que ma rage envers ce salaud. Je saisi mon téléphone et appelle les secours.

Ils mettent une éternité avant d'arriver, je presse doucement sa blessure pour que le sang arrête de s'écouler, je vois des larmes silencieuses glisser sur ses joues et de temps en temps elle pousse des gémissements de douleur.

 _\- Ne bougez pas, les secours vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre._

Punaise j'aimerai pouvoir décliner mon identité là tout de suite, qu'elle sache que je suis avec elle, moi Oliver et pas Arrow, qu'elle sache qu'elle a son ami près d'elle mais je ne peux pas.

Les secours franchissent enfin la porte de l'appartement, je me pousse et les laisse s'occuper d'elle, j'empoigne Cooper et le traîne comme un chien à l'extérieur, je lui donne des coups dans le ventre, dans son visage, même dans ses jambes, il est recroquevillé comme un animal sur le sol se tenant le visage mais je m'en moque je continue de frapper jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Lance.

 _\- Ça suffit ! Je pense qu'il a eu son compte... Laisse-le !_

Je me recule jette un dernier regard à ce fou et quitte le bâtiment en rage. Lorsque j'arrive au QG je balance mon arc sur le bureau, j'en fais de même avec mon masque et ma veste. Je suis tellement furieux que ce salaud ai pu la toucher ! Dig voit ma rage et semble dépité de me voir ainsi.

 _\- Et mec qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Il l'a battu, ce fumier l'a battu !_

 _\- Mais de qui tu parles enfin ?_

Je sais que John ne m'a jamais vu ainsi, mais quand il s'agit de Felicity, je peux vraiment dérailler.

 _\- Felicity, qui d'autre ? Cooper ce lâche l'a frappé comme un dingue ! Il va payer pour ça !_

 _\- Comment va Felicity ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je file la voir aux urgences... Si tu avais vu dans l'état qu'elle était Dig..._

Je me fais violence pour ne pas montrer ma colère mais c'est vraiment plus fort que moi. Lorsque j'arrive à l'hôpital mon sang se glace de nouveau, je vois Cooper patientant dans la salle d'attente, la flèche toujours plantée dans son genou, des hématomes plein le visage, Lance se tenant à côté de lui qui me jette un regard noir. Ce dernier se lève et vient vers moi laissant un de ces agent surveiller Cooper.

 _\- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?_

Lance sait pour moi depuis maintenant trois mois, il avait des doutes concernant l'identité de Arrow, de gros doutes et un jour il a réussi à me piéger. Il n'a pas été surpris lorsqu'il a vu que c'était moi il a même été fier de voir ce que je faisais pour la ville, je dois dire que j'étais surpris de sa réaction, de voir qu'il n'allait pas m'arrêter. Même si au début il n'appréciait pas mes méthodes, il a fini par avouer que depuis que j'étais là, faisant ce travail, la ville allait beaucoup mieux., alors depuis trois mois, je le contacte lui quand j'ai besoin d'aide de la police.

 _\- Je ne sais pas grand chose tout ce que j'ai vu c'est ce fou qui s'est mis à frapper Felicity après avoir regardé son téléphone. Je suis intervenu rapidement... Est-ce que tu sais où ils l'ont emmenés ?_

 _\- Pour le moment elle est aux urgences... Je ne pense pas que tu puisses entrer. Il laisse juste passer la famille._

Je me tourne vers l'accueil laissant Lance seul au milieu de la pièce. Je me fiche de ne pas être de sa famille, je dois la voir ! Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

 _\- Bonjour, est-ce qu'il serait possible de voir Felicity Smoak, elle a été amené il y a une heure ?_

La secrétaire s'active sur son ordinateur durant plusieurs minutes avant de relever la tête vers moi.

 _\- Elle vient d'être installée dans une chambre au second étage. Chambre 220._

Je souris, rassuré que cette femme ne suive pas le protocole, je vais pouvoir la voir. Je me dirige vers la chambre, et frappe avant d'entrer, Felicity est allongée sur le lit, une couverture sur elle. Elle tourne son visage vers moi. Mon dieu, il est tout gonflé, sa lèvre est fendue, elle a un pansement à son arcade, des hématomes de chaque côté du visage. En la voyant ainsi je n'ai qu'une envie quitter la chambre et retourner passer mes nerfs sur cette enfoiré. Mais je ne peux pas, elle a besoin de moi.

 _\- Oliver ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?_

 _\- Lance m'a contacté pour m'avertir qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose._

 _\- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers... C'est rien de méchant._

La colère me gagne encore une fois, pourquoi me ment-elle ? Pourquoi elle couvre ce fou ? Je ne dois pas m'énerver, je pense qu'elle en a assez des gens qui s'énerve contre elle.

 _\- Felicity, ne me mens pas... Je connais la vérité... Je sais que c'est Cooper qui t'a fait ça._

Elle détourne le regard vers la fenêtre, je m'approche d'elle, m'assois sur le bord du lit et prend sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Felicity regarde-moi..._

Elle secoue la tête et je la vois fermer les yeux.

 _\- Je ne peux pas Oliver, j'ai honte... Honte de l'avoir laissé faire... Honte de n'en avoir parlé à personne..._

 _\- Felicity, ce n'est pas toi qui doit avoir honte, c'est lui... Tu n'as rien fait de mal pour mériter pareil châtiment. Regarde-moi ma belle._

Elle finit par céder et une fois de plus des larmes maculent son visage. Je déteste la voir étendue là, si abîmée et si triste. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et essuie doucement ses larmes, je vais aussi doucement que je le peux afin de ne pas lui faire de mal.

 _\- Felicity est-ce que tu peux me dire quand tout ça a commencé ?_

Elle hoche la tête mais ne dis rien, je reste là, à attendre qu'elle soit prête à me raconter toute cette sordide histoire. Elle inspire un bon coup et commence à tout me raconter.

 _\- Il y a trois mois, Cooper est mon ex petit ami... Je l'ai connu au lycée. On s'est croisés par hasard dans la rue puis nous avons renoué... Il n'avait jamais été violent auparavant. Le premier mois tout se passait au mieux et ensuite il a commencé à devenir jaloux de toi. La première fois qu'il m'a frappé c'est quand il a entendu une de nos conversations téléphonique, il m'a demandé avec qui je discutais et quand je lui ai dit ton nom il m'a giflé... Il s'est de suite excusé, me disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris... Je lui ai pardonné... Il a recommencé plusieurs fois après ça... Et a chaque fois je lui pardonnait..._

Enfoiré... Ce salaud était simplement jaloux de moi ? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour la croire ! Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle lui a pardonné à chaque fois...

 _\- Mais pourquoi Felicity ?_

 _\- Parce que j'avais peur Oliver... Je suis seule ici, à part toi je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami..._

 _\- Tu aurais du m'en parler on aurait trouvé une solution, je t'aurai protégé !_

 _\- Il m'a dit que si j'en parlais à quiconque, il tuerait ma mère... J'ai eu peur Oliver tu comprends ?_

Non mais il est carrément dérangé ce type Tuer sa mère parce qu'elle a voit d'autre personne que lui ? Bordel c'est un psychopathe ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse approcher de Felicity, plus jamais il ne posera la main sur elle. J'y veillerais !

 _\- Et ce soir qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il s'est acharné comme ça ?_

 _\- Quand on t'a croisé cet l'après-midi il est resté calme. Ce qui m'a étonné... Nous sommes rentrés, il a appliqué de la crème sur mon œil puis il est ensuite parti. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement, je me suis ensuite allongée et j'ai dormi. Ensuite je t'ai envoyé un message. Cooper est revenu dans la soirée avec un repas, nous avons dîné tranquillement, puis ensuite j'ai bouquiné. Lui est parti dans la chambre et quand il est revenu dans le salon, il tenait mon téléphone. Il s'est mis a hurler qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas me faire confiance, il m'a dit que j'étais qu'une traînée et ensuite il s'est mis à me frapper, de plus en plus fort. Si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à Arrow... C'est lui qui m'a sauvé... Et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir le remercier._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier._

Merde, en voyant son regard s'agrandir de surprise, je m'aperçois que je viens de me vendre de la façon la plus idiote qui soit. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Oliver ? Je le savais ! C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- J'avais quelque doute la dessus... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Merci Oliver mille merci pour tout ce que tu fais._

Elle se redresse légèrement en poussant un cri de douleur.

 _\- Hey, ne bouge pas... Je vais t'aider._

Je l'aide à se redresser et cale un coussin derrière sa tête.

 _\- Le docteur m'a dit que j'avais trois côtes de cassées. Ça risque de mettre un temps à guérir._

Je pose un bisou sur sa joue et lui offre un petit sourire, je sais que les blessures physiques guérissent rapidement mais les blessures psychologique sont plus longues et parfois elles ne guérissent jamais. En la regardant je me fais la promesse de guérir toutes ses blessures. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse et pleine de vie.

 _\- Je vais m'occuper de Cooper, je te promets que plus jamais il ne te fera le moindre mal._

 _\- Merci Oliver... Et je suis désolée... De ne pas t'en avoir parlé..._

Je lui souris de nouveau et décide de rester avec elle cette nuit, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Le lendemain je lui parle d'une décision que j'ai prise, j'espère qu'elle va bien vouloir parce que je veux m'assurer qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle est en sécurité. Je lui demande si venir s'installer avec moi, au moins le temps que Cooper soit hors d'état de nuire, je refuse de prendre le risque de le voir près d'elle. Quand je lui demande, elle ne dit rien, je lui prends la main et lui souris avant qu'elle finisse par accepter.

Une semaine que Felicity est rentrée de l'hôpital, une semaine qu'elle vit désormais dans mon appartement. La cohabitation se passe très bien, il faut dire qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup. Elle n'a toujours pas repris le travail, son visage est encore bien bleu par endroit et ses côtes la font toujours souffrir. De plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit trop exposée, Cooper est encore dans les parages, hier je l'ai aperçu pas très loin de son immeuble et ce matin il était sur le trottoir face à l'entreprise. J'avais qu'une envie en le voyant traverser la rue, l'empoigner et lui mettre une droite, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

Felicity n'est pas rassurée de le savoir en liberté, elle a déposé plainte après son agression et Cooper n'a rien eu pour le moment juste une mise à l'épreuve, et ordre de ne pas s'approcher de Felicity... J'ai été outré lorsque Lance m'a annoncé la sentence, c'est une honte ! Mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, j'ai un plan et je compte bien le mettre à exécution rapidement. Il est hors de question que Felicity tremble chaque fois qu'elle met les pieds dehors, qu'elle soit sur le qui-vive comme elle l'est actuellement. Pour ce qui est de sa mère, je l'ai mise en sécurité. Je lui ai offert un voyage enfin disons plutôt que Felicity lui a dit qu'elle l'avait gagné et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'y aller donc elle l'a offert à sa mère. La ruse a fonctionné Donna était tellement heureuse de pouvoir quitter le pays qu'elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. Il me reste une semaine pour mettre mon plan en place et pour que Cooper ne soit plus que du passé.

Ce soir je mets mon plan à exécution, John est d'accord avec moi, tout comme il a été scandalisé que ce Cooper s'en sorte aussi facilement. Je m'équipe, ramasse le sac contenant toute la drogue que John est allé acheter ce soir et je file sur ma moto en direction de l'appartement de ce dingue. Je pénètre à l'intérieur rapidement et je dispose la drogue dans les moindres recoins de l'appartement, tout y passe, salle de bain, le salon, la chambre. Une fois satisfait de mon travail je repars et j'avertis Dig qu'il peut contacter la police pour faire l'inspection. Arrivé au QG, je me rhabille et remercie Dig pour l'aide et le soutien.

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Mieux enfin je veux dire, ses blessures cicatrises... Pour ce qui est du reste je ne sais pas... Elle parle peu..._

 _\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas parler !_

 _\- Elle parle mais pas de ça John et honnêtement je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aider... Nos conversations tournent surtout autour de ça..._

Je lui montre tout ce qui nous entoure, mine de rien ça me fait plaisir que Felicity sache la vérité, au moins je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

 _\- Arrow ? Tu es sérieux mec ?_

 _\- Ouais, elle veut nous aider, se rendre utile..._

 _\- Tu as accepté ?_

 _\- Je ne lui ai rien dit pour le moment... Je voulais t'en parler avant... Tu sais qu'elle est douée et qu'avec elle dans l'équipe on pourrait avancer plus rapidement._

 _\- Je te vois venir Oliver... Elle est géniale c'est vrai mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire courir le risque de prendre part à nos activités... Surtout lorsque je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle..._

Je regarde John et pousse un soupir, un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il se lève me donne une tape amicale et nous quittons tous deux le QG, lui a sa famille à retrouver moi Felicity.

Je pousse la porte de mon appartement heureux de pouvoir la retrouver, sauf que lorsque j'entre, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a personne. Je fais le tour des pièces mais elle n'y est pas, la porte de la salle de bain est entre ouverte, je frappe et comme je n'ai aucune réponse j'entre, elle n'est pas ici, ni dans la chambre qu'elle occupe, je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant que toutes ses affaires sont encore là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle partait comme ça. J'avise l'escalier, la porte fenêtre menant sur le toit et entrebâillée, je monte rapidement et sors priant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie.

Son corps repose contre la balustrade son regard est rivé sur la ville, ses cheveux volettent doucement à cause de la petite brise qui souffle légèrement. Lorsqu'elle entend mes pas elle se retourne.

 _\- Oliver tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, maintenant oui... Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud ce soir !_

Je remarque des larmes le long de ses joues, je m'approche d'elle, ne je supporte pas qu'elle pleure, je déteste ça.

 _\- Hey pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Je... J'ai fais un cauchemar et je ne pouvais pas me rendormir..._

Elle se retourne vers la ville et essuie ses larmes avant de soupirer.

 _\- Je vais partir Oliver, je suis une personne faible et tu n'as pas besoin de ça dans ta vie... Tu as assez de tes soucis avec tout ce que tu as vécu pour en plus devoir te préoccuper de moi... Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et ce n'est pas à toi d'en faire les frais. Je te remercie d'avoir été un si bon ami... Je n'en ai jamais eu..._

J'ai écouté tout son monologue mon cœur se brisant à chaque mots, elle veut partir ? Elle va partir ? Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Elle n'a pas comprit l'importance qu'elle a pour moi ? Elle n'a pas comprit que je l'aime comme un fou ? Elle tourne les talons et pars en direction de la baie vitrée tout en essuyant ses larmes sans me jeter le moindre regard. Je lui attrape le bras doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, ni mal afin qu'elle se tourne vers moi, je m'approche et l'enlace tout en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répond pas à mon baiser. Je me détache doucement mais la tient contre moi, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour la faire rester...

 _\- Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie... J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence... Tu es mon petit rayon de soleil et quoi que tu penses, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé et surtout je ne te permettrai pas de partir à cause de ça._

Elle essaye de répliquer mais je colle de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes, je la sens plus détendue cette fois mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller sans lui avoir dit tout ce que je ressentais.

 _\- Si tu pars, si tu me quittes, je serai de nouveau quelqu'un que je ne veux pas être... Depuis que je t'ai rencontré Felicity je me sens diffèrent._

Je pose un baiser sur son front tout en gardant mes mains dans le bas de son dos.

 _\- Quand je me lève le matin je suis heureux, parce que je sais que tu vas égayer ma journée. Tu es la seule personne qui arrive à faire en sorte que je sois heureux alors je t'en prie reste... Pour moi... Je te promets que si tu restes tu ne le regretteras pas._

J'espère ne pas m'être montré trop égoïste, mais c'est ce que je ressens, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Felicity pose sa tête contre ma poitrine sans dire un mot mais je sens mon T-shirt se mouiller. Mince elle pleure, je le serre un peu plus contre moi et la laisse pleurer un moment, je pense qu'elle en a vraiment besoin, qu'elle s'est retenue tout se temps et qu'à ce moment elle peut enfin laisser tout ce qu'elle a en elle sortir... Je la relâche, essuie ses larmes délicatement et l'entraîne à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle est parcourue de frisson. Nous descendons les escaliers main dans la main. On arrive dans le salon, la télévision est allumée sur la chaîne des informations et l'arrestation de Cooper passe en boucle. Félicity s'arrête, serre doucement ma main et se tourne vers moi, je vois que ses yeux sont toujours brillants de larmes, mais ces dernières ne coulent plus sur ses joues.

 _\- C'est ton chef d'œuvre ?_

 _\- Oui... Je voulais qu'il te laisse tranquille... Et après ce qu'il t'a fait il méritait d'être puni..._

Elle s'avance vers moi et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Je pensais que son manque de réactions quand on était sur le toit était du au fait d'une qu'elle n'était pas prête et de deux qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, en tout cas pas comme moi je l'aime. Le baiser s'intensifie un peu et Felicity caresse mes lèvres avec sa langue. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour lui laisser libre accès à ma bouche et lorsque nos langues se taquinent pour la première fois, je suis rempli de désir pour elle, je n'ai qu'une envie l'emmener à l'étage et profiter de son magnifique corps. Je veux l'aimer toute la nuit, lui prouver qu'elle peut être aimée comme elle le mérite.

 _ **Trois ans plus tard**_

Je suis impatient et surtout nerveux, impatient parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, celui où je vais m'unir à la femme que j'aime de tout mon être et nerveux parce que Dig vient de me dire que Felicity était merveilleuse, qu'il n'avait jamais vu une mariée aussi jolie. Je me détaille dans le miroir, réajuste mon nœud papillon et sors de la pièce. Je suis si nerveux... John me sourit puis comme à son habitude me donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

 _\- Ne sois pas nerveux tu es pas mal non plus tu sais... Puis je vais te dire une chose, c'est difficile d'égaler une femme le jour de son mariage._

Je souris et remonte l'allée de la salle qui est décorée de fleurs roses et blanches pour l'occasion. Nos invités ont déjà pris place, je salue tout le monde rapidement avant de me poster près de l'estrade où nous attends l'officier qui va célébrer notre mariage. Je regarde l'assemblée, ma sœur est au premier rang avec Donna, la mère de Felicity, toutes deux me sourient. Elles semblent ne plus tenir en place, je sais qu'elles sont toutes les deux très heureuses pour nous.

Lorsque la musique se lance, je me tourne et je vois apparaître dans le fond de la salle Felicity qui est à couper le souffle au bras de Dig, elle est magnifique, sa robe blanche en bustier lui va parfaitement, la robe traîne un petit peu sur le sol mais pas beaucoup, elle a laissé ses cheveux détachés, elle a eu raison, je la trouve encore plus belle avec ses cheveux tombant dans son dos. Tout les yeux sont rivés sur elle, elle sourit à tout le monde, j'ai les yeux brillants de larmes de joie et d'admiration, elle va être ma femme, pour la vie et j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir porter mon nom. Dig me tend sa main que je m'empresse de saisir, je la serre doucement dans la mienne avant se poser un baiser dessus.

 _\- Tu es magnifique..._

 _\- Tu l'es aussi..._

La cérémonie démarre, nous échangeons quelques paroles avec l'officier puis avec l'assemblée, nous revenons ensemble sur ces trois dernières années passées ensemble. Je suis heureux, nous sommes heureux tout les deux.

Depuis ce fameux soir où je l'ai trouvé sur le toit, il s'en est passé des choses. Tout d'abord Felicity a accepté de rester avec moi mais elle voulait d'abord se prendre en main se refaire une santé comme elle m'a dit, avant de reprendre le travail et avant de commencer à travailler avec moi la nuit. Nous nous sommes alors envolés pour Tahiti la semaine qui a suivie et nous y sommes restés durant cinq mois. Je me suis occupé de l'entreprise à distance. Les premiers mois n'ont pas été facile pour elle, elle a eu du mal à retrouver sa joie de vivre, celle qui a fait que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. La nuit elle faisait des cauchemars horrible, je me réveillais dès que je la sentais s'agiter, parfois elle me repoussait, et ça me faisait mal, au début je la laissais seule, je lui laissais le temps de se reprendre et quand je retournais dans notre chambre, elle pleurait, venait me prendre dans ses bras en s'excusant de m'avoir repoussé, qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Au bout d'un mois, quand elle se réveillait en pleurant et en criant, alors que j'allais me lever afin de la laisser, elle me prenait le bras et me demandait de rester... Me disait qu'elle avait besoin de moi. J'ai été patient et un jour malgré ses cauchemars elle m'a enfin dit qu'elle m'aimait, plus que tout et qu'elle savait que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal mais qu'elle avait besoin de moi et de mon amour pour guérir... Alors à force de tendresse, d'amour et de bienveillance, j'ai réussi à lui rendre le sourire.

Au début je me concentrais sur elle, sur son mal être, sur sa tristesse afin de l'aider à guérir, et puis un jour trois mois après notre arrivée à Tahiti... Elle m'a demandé pardon, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, enfin non... Sur le coup je pensais qu'elle allait me quitter, qu'elle allait me demander de la ramener à Starling et qu'elle partirait, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. Elle a vu que j'étais mal et s'est empressée de me dire qu'elle ne comptait pas me quitter, qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle était désolée de me laisser prendre soin d'elle alors que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'elle. Je lui ai souris, elle a compris de suite que moi aussi j'étais brisé, mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer afin qu'elle se concentre sur elle. Elle m'a demandé de lui parler, si je le voulais et étrangement j'ai réussi. J'ai fini aussi par chasser toutes les zones d'ombres que j'avais en moi et après notre retour elle et moi étions guéri. Ensemble, nous y sommes arrivés.

A notre retour j'ai repris mon travail de nuit, je dois dire que cette partie de ma vie m'a vraiment manqué durant ces cinq mois d'exil mais je devais le faire pour elle mais aussi pour moi. Felicity fait partie intégrante de l'équipe et elle fait un travail remarquable, nous n'avons jamais été aussi rapide pour élucider une enquête que depuis qu'elle est avec nous. Bon, je dois dire que je suis toujours inquiet quand je la sais sur le terrain avec nous... Mais je fais de mon mieux pour assurer sa sécurité et pour le moment j'y parviens, et je sais que sa sécurité sera toujours ma priorité.

Je suis fière d'elle et du chemin que nous avons parcouru. Cooper l'avait littéralement brisé mais je suis heureux de dire aujourd'hui avec sa force de caractère et tout le reste, elle est de nouveau la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a trois ans. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique, juste devant moi et elle est sur le point de devenir ma femme. Quand je lui ai demandé, j'étais nerveux, parce que au début de notre relation elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus dépendre d'un homme peu importe à quel point elle m'aimait, elle ne voulait pas que je sois trop sur elle, ce que j'ai parfaitement compris, Cooper l'a étouffé et je ne voulais pas lui faire la même chose. Mais quand je lui ai montré la bague, elle a éclaté en sanglot en me demandant pourquoi j'avais mis autant de temps.

Nous échangeons nos anneaux après nos promesses de vœux, puis nous remontons l'allée de la salle en tant que monsieur et madame Queen. Une fois dans la limousine, Felicity vient se coller à moi, pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et ferme les yeux. Je la serre contre moi et lui murmure que je l'aime, que je suis heureux. Elle se redresse et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me dire un grand sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un comme elle m'aime moi. Je la serre de nouveau contre moi et ensemble nous sommes prêt à célébrer notre nouvelle vie de jeune marié.


End file.
